


Extra

by nixiswriting



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixiswriting/pseuds/nixiswriting
Summary: Zlatan can be so extra sometimes.





	Extra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Story is fictional

Meera was waiting. She knew this was finally the night that Zlatan was going to propose. It just had to be. He had reserved the entire restaurant for them! They had a glorious view of the Eiffel Tower. They were in the city of love. 

This was it. This was the night Meera has been dreaming of since the day she realized that he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her days with. 

“Meera, my love,” Zlatan reached over the table to hold her hand in his. “I have something I’d like you to have.”

Meera could swear her heart skipped a beat. _This was it!_

Zlatan motioned for the waiter and soon after a Tiffany box was being laid in front of me. Her smile wavers as she notices that the box was a lot bigger than that normally used to house an engagement ring.

“What is this?” Meera asked looking at the box. It’s Zlatan, he probably bought 10 different rings for her. Maybe one to use for every occasion.

“Well, you already have my heart, and you know I am completely and utterly yours so I think there’s only one thing I can give you…” He motions for me to open the box and I do so curiously.

“A tiara?” I laugh at the extravagance of the item in my hand.

“I want to give you the world. Be my queen as I take over the world?” Zlatan asks with a teasing smile.

I laugh and nod. Zlatan walks over to me and places the tiara on top of my head. I grin at him and pucker my lips, asking for a kiss. I never would have thought that I would ever be gifted a tiara, but this isn’t so bad. An engagement ring though would have been even better, and practical!

“But Meera,” Zlatan says. “Taking over the world takes a little while, and then we would have to rule it. So you have to know that accepting means being with me forever.”

At this Meera gasped. Wait! It _was_ actually happening!

Ibra reached in his pocket and took out a ring.

“Yes! Yes I’ll marry you!” Meera squealed even before Zlatan could go down on one knee.

Zlatan’s melodious laugh echoed in the room.

“You’re always so extra!” Meera said as she watched Zlatan slide the ring into place. “I still get to keep the tiara, right?”

 

**_[end]_ **


End file.
